The Reality of Love
by Mattimeo Prower
Summary: A new SciFi romance thriller based around Sonic and co. Rated T for sexual content and language.


This is my new story, based around a romance and a sci-fi concept of my own design. This is rated PG-13 because no teenager should have to act PG-safe, especially not in a story involving a romance. If you do not enjoy stories that are not in traditional Sonic action style (Weapons, supernatural powers), or include fan characters, or you do not approve SonicXAmy or TailsXCream, or hybrid characters, you should not watch this film. Er, read this story.

"Ah, welcome! I almost thought you did not want to hear my story!" "Your stories are so numerous. It is becoming irksome." "You will find this one interesting." "Oh?" "Yes. I believe you know of Eggman Robotnic?" "Ah, yes. I know him. Tiresome, arrogant, self-absorbed, oblivious. Predictable, however. I fail to see how any story involving him would be enjoyable, much less interesting." "He was much trickier in life. Come, let us travel back in time. You will not be disappointed."

At this point in time, earth's inhabitants were on the brink of an evolution. For timeless centuries, man had only been able to manipulate his surroundings using primitive physical limbs and tools. They have yet to evolve to pure thought, but they have made a critical step. All over the globe, elemental sages are emerging. Elemental sages are people that are able to manipulate one of the natural elements essential for life for that being. On earth, these include fire, water, earth, air, and nature. Which of these the sage controls is decided by the sage's personality. An earthling with the element of fire is often passionate, emotional, quickly given to insult, and unpredictable. With the element of water, an earthling is dynamic, changes often, and is very sociable. An Earth sage is steady, often given to deep thought, very predictable, but, once disturbed, can be very powerful and destructive. Nature is often a very aware and caring person that is not given in to impulses. Air is someone who is very carefree, powerful, impatient, occasionally given to impulses, but is very calm. There have always been elemental sages on earth, but society has often given in to killing or oppressing these gifted. Deep knowledge is hidden in society, implanted by sages that were wise enough to keep the gift secret. After all, with great power, comes great responsibility. One of the first of the evolving humanoids on earth was a young hybrid anthropomorph.

A foxrabbit slept lightly in the middle of the night, propped up against a tree near the dying embers of a fire. His name was Mattimeo Prower, the son of Miles "Tails" Prower, the king of Altoc, a fox kingdom. At the age of twenty, Tails married his lifelong rabbit friend named Cream, and soon afterwards, Matt was born. All it took was the breaking of a twig to wake the heir to Altoc. Matt, now nineteen, started silently. He remained still, and watched his surroundings with his keen, green-blue eyes. With no sign of any movement, Matt lowered his bright yellow eyebrows and reduced his eyes to slits, but he dared not drift off to sleep. After half an hour, his efforts were rewarded by the sight of a figure approaching in the dim light almost directly to his left. Matt keenly watched the figure. It was approaching slowly and silently, appearing to glide over the ground in its cloak. The figure paused, and after ten minutes of assessing the situation, slowly withdrew something from his cloak. The figure slowly raised the object. In the moonlight, the object appeared to be a weapon. Matt quickly reacted. Without moving a muscle, a strong wind was summoned which knocked the cloaked figure into a tree. Matt slowly stood up and walked over to the cloaked figure. It was making no attempt to resist. Matt reached out and removed the cloak's hood, revealing a black rabbit with tidy hair and a large, wry grin.  
"Ephidel!" Matt shouted.

Flames roared into life and Matt threw a few logs in the fire pit to fuel the flames. Matt sat down next to Ephidel and broke out some food from his pack. Matt sat back to eat, as did Ephidel. Ephidel is Matt's uncle, being the older brother of his mother. Ephidel, though not growing any younger, is very strong and fast, and is skilled in the art of assassination. He always carries his twin daggers with him, and has a very odd sense of humor. Matt is his playmate, so to speak. Tonight Ephidel was preoccupied, and seemed content to simply sit and eat with Matt, excluding his previous act of pretending to assault Matt. Ephidel's eyes played over Matt's sword, which hung at his waist. Matt had recently acquired the sword. It was a token of his search. Matt had recently gone on a quest to learn more about his wind powers, and, in doing so, uncovered this sword. It was a middle length, double-edged sword with a simple hilt and leather-bound grip. It had a logo that looked like flowing wind in the sword's blade. It was painted blue, and suggested special powers, for the blue paint, if held in a wind sage's hand, would seem to glow. It did indeed have special powers. It had two attacks. One was an attack called Wind Slash. The sword directed the mind energies of the user into creating a powerful blade of air that flew at enemies. It could also be used to create a barrier of air that surrounds the user and then flies outwards at high speeds. Matt eventually noticed Ephidel's gaze and withdrew his sword. Matt shifted the sword and the reflected firelight played over his face.  
"That's a nice toy you've got there." Ephidel grinned. Matt did not shift his gaze.  
"It's no toy. Ye must under-"  
"'Ye'?"  
"You. I've been searching for information on my powers. A lot of stuff was written during medieval and ancient times, when they talked like that. It's hard to not pick up the style of speech. Anyway, this is a warrior's weapon, made for wind sages such as myself."  
"Hmph." Ephidel grunted.  
Matt watched Ephidel for a while. He secretly felt protected by Ephidel's presence. Ephidel was better skilled in covert operations, and could not be easily surprised. Though he was a trickster, Matt knew Ephidel wouldn't dare hurt him. Even if only for Delta. Delta was Ephidel's best, and perhaps only friend. Delta was infinitely more level-headed and reasonable than Ephidel, at least in the presence of Matt. By an odd turn of events, Ephidel and Delta are related. Delta is Tails's older brother, and is skilled in dark magic. Ephidel began to speak of his friend.  
"Delta told me to retrieve you. I don't know why, but he said it was for a good purpose. When I asked more, he just turned away." Ephidel turned to Matt and looked him directly and seriously in the eye. Matt was surprised. Ephidel had never looked at Matt like that before. "It must be big. The last time I've seen Delta this serious was right before we fought Malephant thirty years ago." Matt's brow furrowed, but Ephidel did not continue, and they both soon went back to sleep.

Matt woke up early in the morning. Ephidel was standing over Matt, nonchalantly gazing at his face. Matt let out a yell and attempted to scramble back and leap up at the same time, but only accomplished an odd sort of wriggle.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty."  
"Ephidel! How long have you been standing there!" Matt shouted.  
"Oh, I dunno, half an hour?"  
"You need something better to do Ephidel!"  
"Oh, are you suggesting that I attempt second base?"  
"Go away Ephidel!"  
"Fine. I never really liked you anyway." Ephidel joked, but he stepped away and allowed Matt to rise to his feet.  
"Oh, by the way twerp, I forgot to tell you last night, but you have a new cousin."  
"A cousin? I never knew I had any Uncles or Aunts!"  
"And I'm just some guy you know?"  
"-Besides you and Delta."  
"Technically, she's not new. She's eighteen years old."  
"Really?"  
"And she's not your regular teenager, either. She's hot."  
"Uh…"  
"And she's not really your cousin. You know how Sonic adopted your father? Well, soon after you were born, they had their own baby, but an incident with Eggman made them lose her. She only recently showed up. And the only relation she knows off is her father and you, Matt. She seems really interested in meeting you."  
At this point, Matt's defenses broke down and a deep blush developed under his fur.  
"You are so gullible!" Ephidel laughed  
"So I don't have a cousin?"  
"Yes, you do. And yes, she did know you."  
"And what about-?"  
"How should I know? I don't give a Donkey's ass about your love life, much less the love life of a stranger."  
"You are so eccentric Ephidel."  
"So now I'm the equal of Bomber? Well, I guess it's an improvement over a bug."  
"Whatever my status with this girl, I want to meet her. Did you happen to catch her name?"  
"Lauren or Laura or something like that."  
"We should get going."  
"Pave the way, o' great wind master."  
Matt glared at Ephidel, but prepared a vacuum path anyway. They ran off at nearly the speed of light, and arrived at the castle of Altoc in little more than a second. Waiting for them outside was Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, a young Rabbit named Cammi, and a beautiful pink hedgehog. The hedgehog noticed Matt and Ephidel arrive, and ran up to them.  
"Matt! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" The girl smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Laura." Matt shook her hand and observed her more closely. She looked similar to Amy, with darker pink fur and longer quills on her head. She wore a light pink sweater with a white tank top underneath and jeans. She had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled. Matt thought she was the most beautiful thing on earth.  
"It seems as if I'm no longer needed here. Well, whenever you're done playing 'straight', give me a call and we'll pick up where we left off." Ephidel grinned and disappeared. Laura frowned for Matt.  
"That jerk! You aren't gay, are you?"  
"Of course I'm not. Delta says he's only like that around me, but I just can't believe that."  
"I wonder why?"  
"You ask him. I've never been stupid enough to try."  
"I guess that is kind of naïve."  
"Well…" Matt scratched the back of his ear. Laura smiled.  
"I can see this is getting a little awkward for you. Well, I'll see you a little later Matt." Laura turned around and walked back to her parents. Matt found himself unable to take his eyes off of her backside.

Well peeps, this is it, the prologue of my sixth story, and the first story with a really decent length for the prologue. The next chapter will include more of the plot. You'll see. Anywho, what do you think so far? If you really really really like it, then I have good news for you; after this is finished, I plan on making two more sequels, The Mutant Despotic, and Double Helix.


End file.
